


a.fluffy.story.about.my.gay.boys.(ft.a.bag.of.cookies).

by henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay



Series: Old Stuff that I Hate,,,, [3]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, OTP Feels, Relationship Goals, Sorry for the crappy title, henry has a cute jumper, henry is also sad pls help him thanks, john has cookies ya'll, let him sleep, lol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay/pseuds/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay
Summary: i wrote this to relief stress and got even more stressed cuz my mind went blank halfway through????





	a.fluffy.story.about.my.gay.boys.(ft.a.bag.of.cookies).

Henry Jekyll was having a bad day.  
But not just any bad day.  
He was having a rainy day...

There he lay, golden strands of hair covering his dull eyes. Henry fixed his glassy eyes on the ceiling and hoped for a distraction from the thunderstorm inside his head. Rays of sunlight reflected onto the walls, shards of pale yellow scattered about like a broken mirror. 

“That bloody solicitor’s office,” Jekyll thought, scowling, “Always stealing John from me…”

Finally, Henry found the motivation to sit up, his sweater drooping over his shoulders. Well, it wasn’t his. John had let him borrow it, very recently in fact; the night before. 

Henry could remember shivering in John’s arms, his head resting on his chest. He could vaguely remember the conversation, but he did remember John planting a kiss on his forehead and scrambling around in the dark for a jumper. After stumbling into furniture and swearing under his breath, John brought back a lovely beige, textured-knit jumper and helped a sleepy Henry put it over his head. 

Jekyll felt his eyes soften and his lips curl into a subtle smile, and his eyes fell upon the clock that hung solemnly on the wall.

“3:58pm.” Jekyll’s brain ticked, the cogs of his memory trying to figure out what was so important about-

“JOHN!” Henry cried out, jumped from the bed and yanked open the bedroom door, and raced down the stairs, quiet thumps every time his bare feet touched a carpeted stair. He skated through the main hall, sending the rug into a frenzy as he slipped on the marble floor. 

The sound of keys rhythmically jangling echoed through the halls. When Henry got to his feet, he fidgeted on the spot and twiddled his thumbs in anticipation. His heart raced. Adrenaline pumped through his veins.

And then, the door opened.

Before John could say or do anything, Henry sprang into his arms, sobbing into his chest. A blubbering, muffled sound came from the doctor as the lawyer stood there, bewildered at the surprising yet heartwarming sight of his boyfriend. John stroked Henry’s hair, the soft, golden sea running smoothly through his fingers. “Shhh,” John whispered, “It’s okay! I brought you something to eat…”

As if on cue, Henry’s stomach let out a low growl.

John sniffed a laugh, and pulled out bag of chocolate chip cookies, and smiled when he saw Henry’s eyes light up. John pulled Henry into a tight hug. 

“Wanna go read a book and stuff our faces with these?” Utterson spoke softly, gesturing towards the cookies. Henry looked up, eyes twinkling, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoyed! thank youuu <3


End file.
